This invention was developed for use with house plants, natural or artificial, which obviously over a period of time collect dust or refuse on the plant leaves, which interfere with the plant breathing or at least impairs the normal functioning of the plant. Unless the plant is cleaned on a regular basis the plant will deteriorate.
If space on a window sill is available, house plants are kept on said sills to have the advantage of sunshine when available. Watering or spraying a plant in such locations always sprays as much water on the window sill as on the plant. Further, there is a mopping up job to do on the window sill, as well as to wash the window of the spray which missed the plant.
To relieve all of this work after the spray job is done, I have provided a semi-cylindrical mist shield or guard to place behind the plant at least when spraying the same. A trough is provided about the base of the shield to catch water which passed through the plant onto the shield. It then runs down into the trough and may be poured therefrom directly into the pot in which the plant is growing.
Plant shower curtains have been provided for like purposes, for example see U.S. Pat. No. 3,681,872, which enclose the plant completely in the hollow cylindrical curtain of the invention. After showering or washing the plant in that curtain structure, the labor of mopping up must be done.